


[podfic] And Nothing Will Come After

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Statement Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Statement 16020413: Statement of Fi̢o҉n҉a͠ ̴N̷̵o̷̢v̢͠a҉͝ regarding her continued employment by an American crime syndicate known only as the Fakes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] And Nothing Will Come After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Nothing Will Come After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808829) by [Marianne_Dashwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Dashwood/pseuds/Marianne_Dashwood). 



> Author's note:   
> In the future, when I say "this is the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written", print this out and hold it up in front of me, because this? this is the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written.
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> I'm making it my mission to podfic every TMA/FAHC crossover, no matter which Fake is assigned to which Entity.

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/rj81s4m95j4gr00lv0jnb87h4wtwk34g)

Music: "Past the Edge" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> For reference, here is everyone's alignments (if it wasn't clear in the fic!) plus the names I came up for them! It was really fun to think of new entity names!  
>  Geoff - Eye - It Sees You, All Sight  
>  Jack - Vast - The Encompassing Infinite  
>  Ryan - Hunt - The Stalking Shadow  
>  Jeremy - Spiral - The Deceptive Anarchy  
>  Gav - Stranger - The Faceless Imposter  
>  Micheal - Desolation - The Relentless Scorch  
>  Lindsey - Slaughter - The Rampage  
>  Matt - Corruption- the Festering Sweetness  
>  Trevor - Web - Mother Marionette  
>  Alfredo - End - Memento Mori  
>  Fiona - Extinction - Nothing Will Come After  
>  Lonely - the Lingering Fog  
>  Buried - Crush  
>  Flesh - The Pulse of Blood  
>  Dark - The Endless Black
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it, the few of you who read this!


End file.
